


Everything Is Not What It Seems

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: (?), Alternate Universe - Underfell (Undertale), Angst, Attempt at Humor, Author is an actual character, Bad and stinky comments?shoo, Bara monsters cause' i think really tall monsters are cool, Breaking the Fourth Wall, Ecto-Penis (Undertale), Ecto-Tongue (Undertale), Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/F, F/M, Female Reader, Fluff, I hope, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, More tags will be added later, Not ecto-body tho, Original Character(s), Original Ideas, Plot, Reader is AFAB - Freeform, Reader is kinda her own character, Reader is pretty smart, Shitty fic, Swearing, Violence, W.D Gaster is actually here, Weird update schedule, and all that jazz~, but i hope its good shit, cause duh, cause why not?, constructive criticism and funny comments?welcome brotha, even long comments dont bother me, i dont know what burn this is, i think, if any of my ideas or concepts are the same with other fics then its purely coincidental, is this fandom ded?, its a-okay, reader has girly parts, science and shiz, sorry guys maybe next time:(, well smarter than me lol
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:02:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You're a scientist and you're suddenly being  paired up with some grumpy monster group against your will since your company demands it. Eh,its not like you can do anything about it since you need those sweet,sweet 'ka-chings'....All you can say is that chaos(and feelings) will happen,walls are broken(both figuratively and literally) and hot pockets shall be eaten.Lucky you..._____________________Sorry if my summary sucks. I don't know what I'm doing. This is suppose to be a rewrite of my other fic that literally has the same title. I suggest you don't read the old one because 1.)its shitty and not in a good way and 2.)you'll be spoiler free. Nothing too major tho,but I'd really like for you to to go blind when reading this thx. And for the old readers?Hi,did you miss me? Hope not.Updates will be random but it can change if this fic actually blows out. :)
Relationships: Asgore Dreemurr/Toriel, Mettaton/Papyrus (Undertale), Sans (Undertale)/Original Character(s), Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 22





	Everything Is Not What It Seems

**Author's Note:**

> So....hi
> 
> (Hopefully)The later chapters can be a lot longer. Who knows.
> 
> My main language isn't English so forgive me if there are errors. Even if I write a double draft for every single chapter,there's bound to be errors.
> 
> Anyhoo,hope ya enjoy the ride. All aboard the shit train woop-woop -Ms.BTW :)

"WHAT—"

He gestures his skeletal hands towards you.

"—IS _THIS?_ "

Velvet fixed her glasses as she points her index finger towards the person beside her." _This_ ,Mr.Papyrus,is the person that will be your team's personal guide and companion for as long as you are here in the Satellite company. _She_ will be the one to aid you in the making of your CORALINE project."

His expression morphed into something akin to a 'w h a t'. You wanted to say that you felt insulted,but you just can't. Its completely justified. "BUT SHE'S—"

"Nothing like what you expected as an official partner?" She asked casually,which the tall skeleton responded with a stiff nod."Hm,but there is nothing to worry about,Mr.Papyrus. I assure all of you that she's more than some hobo-looking lunatic that feeds off of chips,hot pockets and soda. She is fully capable of doing her job since she has proven her capability in the past. If proven otherwise,you can report her behaviour back to me,understand?"your boss stated calmly,although you're _pretty_ sure that she's internally screaming at you for going to work with your usual basketball shorts,baggy T-shirt that reads "I'm a bad,sad,mad,rad kind of lad" and flip flops like a snob ~~,~~ ~~in which you are~~. Its not your fault anyways. Your _only_ uniform is still in the dry cleaners and you really don't like the idea of going to work with damp clothes. 

"ARE YOU SU—""Of course,we greatly appreciate your company's assistance, Ms.Williams." Wing Dings stepped in,making Papyrus side-glare at him. However,the oldest of the bunch simply grinned and waved him off as if he was a child.

"Y-y-yes,thank y-you v-very much..." Dr.Alphys said as she raked her claws on her scaly skin,an obvious anxious habit.

Velvet grinned,pleased with the two responses. "Splendid. Now,shall we—"

"UM,E- _HEM_. I APOLOGIZE IF I KEEP QUESTIONING AND DISTURBING YOUR STATEMENTS BUT MAY I _TALK_ WITH MY _ACQUAINTANCES?"_ the tall skeleton asked as he said the last part with an irritated side glare towards Wing Dings. Velvet merely cocked a brow and mumbled a quiet "proceed".

The still glaring skeleton you dubbed as 'Skeletor' snatched his two partners by the collar and turned them around in an attempt to hide their little meeting,which both of you can hear by the way. You can even tell that they were trying really hard to whisper-shout,but ultimately failing.

_" Are you nuts!? Why are you fucking whining in front of the head CEO of the Satellite company!? Are you TRYING to make us lose the partnership!? Just don't question the girl and let me do the talking!"_

_"WHO COULD BLAME ME!?THE ASSIGNED PARTNER LOOKS LIKE SHE HAS 2 MEATBALLS FOR A BRAIN CELL! NOT TO MENTION THAT HER ATTIRE AWFULLY LOOKS LIKE SANS' 'NORMAL ATTIRE' DURING LAZY TUESDAYS!...Wait,That's Too Harsh..."_

_"S-shhhh! They might hear us,yo-you douchebags!"_

While chaos is ensuing,you leaned in closer towards Velvet." _Sooooo_ ,how long do you think it takes for them to notice that we can _actually_ hear them? I'm betting 2 minutes for 60 bucks."

Velvet then looked at you with a harsh stare. She opened her mouth,but you quickly cut her off."Okay,before you get mad at me for wearing my 'Sunday's Best' attire,I have to remind you that _no one_ gave me ANY indicators regarding the 3 stooges over there. And hey! I even texted you that I can't wear my uniform for today since its still in the dry cleaners. What do you want me to do? Wear a guille suit?" You explained,with pursed lips.

She tried to open her mouth once again to respond,and then she closed it,and then opened it again like a fish out of water,unable to look for something to defend herself with.

Deflating,she placed a hand on her face."Just— _try_ not to embarrass yourself again,okay? They're starting to question my words and _your_ capability. Those are _two.blows_ to the company so please act in your best behaviour,alright?"

Sighing,you just nod and gave her a reassuring smile."No promises."

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything?"

Mr.Wing Dings' words made you both draw your attention back to the group that were properly facing you.

Now that you take a closer look,Chicken Wings here had a somewhat....smug grin on his skull?face? Something related to "triumph"? As if he won a battle or some shiz like that. Meanwhile,Skeletor was behind the group,scowling and spewing out curses like there's no tomorrow. Finally,Godzilla sweated bullets,looking more anxious than before. You can even notice that she was raking her claws evem more furiously. Welp,you can kinda get a picture on what happened. But seriously,what's really up with these guys?

Velvet,however,dismissed their behaviour." Oh,no! Its perfectly fine."

The Gaster guy looked pleased. "Great,now please continue what you were saying earlier?"

Your boss let out a little 'Oh!' and pushed up her glasses."Ah,yes. I was going to ask if you would like to have a tour around the building so that all of you can be familiarized of the new environment... _if_ its alright with you,Mr.Gaster?"

Papyrus wanted to cut in and say that its "VERY UNNECESSARY" and that its a "A HUGE WASTE OF TIME", but Gaster quickly stepped in and replied." We would love to."

You swear Papyrus is probably gonna strangle someone today...

A satisfied hum escaped Velvet's lips and continued,meanwhile you just stood there in the background without a clue on what to do as you played with the hem of your shirt.

"Alright,let's—!" _ **VRRRRRR...**_

Your face scrunched up. _'Why can't this day just end without ANY disturbances?'_

Velvet huffed and muttered a quick " For Christ's sake..." as she placed the phone close to her ear."I'm really sorry,Mr.Wing Dings,let me just—Hm,Damien?"

Ah,yes. The forever-hooligan Damien. Back at it again with another date. You smirked,wanting to tease her but you know that she'll probably decapitate your head as soon as you even mention a word.

"Uh,sorry but I can't meet up today. I'm in a middle of a meeting right now and—"

"Nononono,its fine,Ms.Williams. You can just appoint someone else to tour us. Its not really a problem." Your eyes widened at that,knowing full well from all those predictable TV shows that all of this will _most definately_ gonna lead up to you for some unexpected reason. Gulping,you took a step backwards,just a few steps from the exit door.

"Oh,really? But it may be a bother to you?" Another's step.

" _Really_ ,I insist." Almost there.

"Oh,okay... I guess I'll just appoint..." Just snatch the handle and—

"HUMAN,IF YOU ARE TRYING TO ESCAPE THEN AT LEAST DO IT QUIETLY. I CAN LITERALLY SEE YOU BACKING AWAY." The tall skeleton guy commented in a harsh voice,making everyone look at you.

Then,Velvet piped up."Ah,yes! _You_ should do the tour!"

' _Fuck_.'

* * *


End file.
